Chryed Mini FanFics
by ChryedLover
Summary: These are basically mini Chryed related fanfictions.. I hope you all enjoy them! The first one is extremely short Review please xx
1. Strawberries

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and neither do I make profit from them!**

**I've decided to post these on FanFiction to make it easier for everyone to read them! Drabbles/Mini FF's are basically really short and to the point!**

**I hope you all like them and let me know what you all think!**

**These all are dedicated to the amazing WFCTGIO Thread over at DS!**

**I love you all!!!! xxx**

Christian and Syed are in Christian's flat together. They're professing their love to each other in the dim light of candles. Syed's teasing Christian with chocolate covered strawberries.. they're flirting with each other. Syed's completely naked and Christian is wearing nothing but a bow tie... they're smiling, giggling. Christian's planting chocolate covered kisses on Syed's sensous lips ....


	2. Mutual ILY Onwards

S: "I love you" ... moments passed... C can barely see out of his filled eyes... his heart elates ... *My mini FF from when the camera changes scene*... S: "I .. have work in the morning, I'll see you then" ... C: "Please don't go, come round to mine tonight"... S: "I cant risk it, mum's up at all hours"... C grabs S hands and drags him into nearest alley ()... The light from the full moon shines down on them... they're half hidden in the shadows... S smiles at C.... S smiles back... Their mouths' crush together... C runs his hands down S back... S winds his fingers into C's hair, pulling him closer.... hips rub against each other... groins pulsating through the material.... S moves his head and places kisses on C's neck... C shifts them into the shadows as he unbuttons S shirt, groaning.... C runs his hands down S causing him to shiver.. S pushes his head against the wall offering himself to C ... C bends down and kisses his chest gently... S: "I just want you so much"... C's warm tongue swishes around S's nipples... S: "I need you" ... C goes lower and lower, kissing around S bellybutton ... S: "Hurry up and get there already" ... S unbuckles his belt... C places a hand abruptly stopping him... S: "What are you doing?"... C: "I love you Syed Masood"... S: "I know.. I've always known".... C replies by kissing S again... they're both breathless... S moreso than C... The kiss is one of love... S places C hands on his hips... C pulls back and starts buttoning S shirt up despite his protests... Halfway up he stops and steps back.. C: "Now are you sure you can't make it?" ... No reply... just heavy breathing... C: "In that case, I'll leave the key in the usual place... With a quick kiss, C leaves a half buttoned, S behind...


	3. Home

I shuddered as the cold air blew around me. Shuffling on the spot, I pushed my hands further into the pockets of my jeans. I looked around. Where was he?

I saw him, his tall stance oozing power, his hair quiffed against the wind, but it was his eyes that sent the shiver of anticipation running down my back. His piercing, emerald gems. They were smiling at me.

He stopped in front of me and we allowed ourselves a few minutes to absorb the other person in. I scanned his face, almost as if I making sure it was him. My face broke out into a grin. In the same moment, I leaned up and our lips met in the middle. I could taste the contrast of the coldness with his warm lips. I entwined my hands around the nape of his neck, while his hands casually rested on my hips. We pulled apart without a word. His eyes spoke to me, and I nodded once, grinning.

Words weren't necessary as we both turned in the direction of our house.

We were going home.


	4. Alleyway

Syed drags Christian down the alleyway by the swings. Christian's protesting as Syed slips his hands down his muscled body. "Anyone can walk past" Christian says as Syed rips his shirt open. "That's half the fun" is Syed's only reply before he places kisses all the way down to Christian's navel. Syed's lips trail up until they reach the base of his neck. Christian's moans vibrate against Syed's lips. He kisses the base of Christian's neck flicking his tongue around. His fingers trail over Christian. Eventually their lips meet in a hot frenzied passion... Syed nibbles his lips ever so gently before meeting Christian's lust filled eyes. Before Christian can even begin to undress Syed, he winks at Christian and leaves the alleyway smugly.. leaving a desire filled Christian behind!!


	5. Latin Dancing

Christian is teaching Syed how to dance in his flat. Christian flicks the remote and a combination of Latin music and salsa comes on. Christian slips his arms under Syed's top, softly caressing his skin. Syed is gripping onto the curve of Christian's hips. They move together. Their eyes are transfixed, smiling coyly at the other. The music speeds up and they close the gaps between their bodies. Christian leads the dance. Their torso's are gently brushing past each other, hips snaking in rhythm. Each man getting aroused by the other. The music tempo changes, it slows down. Syed nuzzles his neck into Christian as their bodies move together. Christian nibbles Syed's earlobe while running his hands down his spine. Syed enjoys the feeling of Christian as he kisses his neck. Sub conciously they begin to move the bed. Syed's biting Christian's neck succently. As they tumble on the bed, both are breathless. Syed's chocolate brown pools and Christian's emerald gems are incerimonously locked together, each eagerly anticipating the night of lovemaking which stretches before them...


	6. Possible Paint Scene

I can imagine them in the room... staring at each other... C: "so I thought you were leaving" .. S: "I.. can't" .. C steps closer ... C: "Why not" ... S: "I just.. want you so much"... C laughs mirthlessly.. C: "I thought you loved Amira.. Remember" .. S and C are within touching distance.. S: "I do" ... C strokes S arm, runs his hand down the side of his face... C: "Really? Is that why you're barely breathing" S: "I'm going to go" ..C: "Hmm hmm..." .. Continues stroking him... C: "Go on then" ... S: "I'm going"... C: "Course you are" ... C:"Look me in the eyes right now and tell me you love her" .. C and S have MAJOR eye contact ... Puppy dog eyes... C: "Tell me how much you love your wife, go on"... S: "I can't" .. C: "Sorry what was that"? ... S: "I cant tell you that" ... C: "Why not"? .. C closes the gap between their bodies.. S: "Because I.." .. C: "Go on Sy say it" .. S groans.. "S: "You know how just which buttons to press" .. C smiles... C: "Somethings never change" .. C: "I'm still waiting"... S: "I love you.. I still ..do".. C: "I already knew that" ... S leans in for a kiss, their lips touch, hesitating... Their mouths begin to explore familiar terrority.. S pushes C towards the bed .. C stops him ...C: "I want you.. but not like this".. S stops kissing his neck.. S: "What"... C: "Now that you've confirmed what I already knew... that you're still in love with me.. just tell the truth please" .. S: "I can't..I'm *voice breaks* scared" .. C hugs him tightly.. C: "I know you are, but I'll be here, I always am".. S eyes filled with tears.. C kisses him gently on the lips.. C: "I. Love. You" .. S nods slowly .. "I know what I have to do"


	7. Cooking

My heart was slamming against my chest. I breathed deeply and looked around the room again. Everything was in order. The table was set, music was on, sparkling juice was chilling and dinner was almost finished. Christian was going to be home soon from work and I was planning on proposing to him. I had my speech all worked out too. It was going to be perfect because I knew he'd say yes. I wanted nothing more than to make him my husband. It would be perfect.

I looked at my watch for the umpteenth time. Shit! 5 minutes left? How did that happen? All that I had to do was change my top. Spinning around, I pulled my top off and it took a couple of seconds for the image of the pan on the cooker to process into my brain.

"AGH" I let out an involuntary screech, chucked my top on the floor, before running over to the cooker. The rice pudding was going to be burnt! I'd left it on at a high gas and had forgotten about it!

Simultaneously, I opened the lid and switched the gas off before peering in.

SPLAT!

Looking down at my skin, I felt the rice burn against my skin.

"OW! SHIT! SHIT!" Hopping around the kitchen I tried to brush as much of as I possibly could. Looking at my watch, I noticed that I now had less than 2 minutes left! First thing I had to do was clean myself up and find an alternative. I turned towards the sink, took one step… and slipped! I'd forgotten about the slippery floor! Laying flat against the tiles, I hit my palm against my face. This was going all wrong. I slipped into my hand and felt into my pocket. At least the ring was safe. I twisted the silver band in my fingers. It would look perfect on him but at this rate, we wouldn't get past dinner, forget any proposals.

"Sy"?

"Don't come in"! I struggled to sit up. No! I felt the disappointment rise in me,

"What's happened? I can't see you"

"Don't worry…" My words trailed off as I saw his shadow elongated over my body.

"Um, Sy, why are you on the floor… covered in rice pudding?" Laughter spluttered out, etched in the lines of his face!

"I wanted to cook for you" I knew I was mumbling but was past caring. This wasn't supposed to be how it was going to happen.

"Oh babe. Here, lemme help you up" Our hands tingled as he pulled me to my feet. His black shirt was straining over his chest, his outfit perfectly co-ordinated. And then there was me, with rice pudding over my torso and my best jeans ruined. I looked away sheepishly, wishing the blush off my face away.

"Go on just do it"

"Do what"?

"Laugh. I know you want to"

Immediately, I heard his laughter echoing through the room. Great! I didn't mean take me literally. He must have seen the disappointment on my face because he placed his two cool hands around and held my gaze. I couldn't look away from him. He was hypnotic.

"Sorry"

"You're home 3 minutes early"

"Are you complaining"

"Yes you've ruined dinner now. Well I burnt it but if you came home in 3 minutes time like you were supposed to then maybe I wouldn't have rice pudding down my front"

Christian merely smiled, accustomed to my whining.

"Why did you go into all this trouble anyway"?

"Because.." I was a mess, I couldn't propose to him now. I'd have to leave it for another day.

"I'm going to get cleaned up". Pulling myself out of his grip, I walked past him, feeling the deflation go down within me.

I felt a bolt of shiver as he grabbed my hand. The hand with the ring in.

"No don't lea… Sy.."

Christian looked between the ring and me several times, his eyes widening.

"Why do you have a ring"?

"Um.. because"

Christian looked blank. But I could see his reaction in his eyes. It gave me strength.

"I .. well I don't know how to say this but I kinda love you. A lot, and well I was thinking, if you didn't mind, if maybe we could possibly um get married"?

I forced myself to stop talking as I heard myself babbling. I couldn't help but mentally kick myself. That was not the speech I planned. Shit! I forgot to get down on one knee as well. He still hadn't answered.

"I don't know what to say Sy".

I dropped to one knee.

"What if I said please"? I could feel my eyes pleading with him. It took him several minutes before the widest grin I have ever seen lit up his face.

"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" I jumped up, and placed the ring on his hand. Oh. My. God. I was going to marry Christian! Happiness tore through me, awakening me.

"I love you so much".

"No, I love you more".

We kissed passionately, full of love.

But the kiss was tainted by my need to apologise. I pulled back from his embrace.

"I'm sorry I ruined your kitchen"

"Its our kitchen and its fine".

His lips touched mine but I pulled back again.

"I'm sorry about the floor too".

"I really don't care" .

Our lips moulded together but for a third time I pulled back.

"I'm sorry about the desert".

"I've got desert covered".

I registered the twinkle in his eyes as I felt his hands trace my spine. His eyes burned with lust. We kissed for a fourth time. His tongue flickered against mine.

I pulled back again.

"Christian I'm sorry for.."

"SYED"

I froze and stared at him.

"3 things. One, stop apologising. Two. You need a shower"

"Only if you join me".

"Don't worry I will"

"And the third thing"?

"Shut the hell up and kiss me NOW".


	8. Titanic

Chryed randomnly meet on a cruise after 3 years apart BUT they're both on their with new partners (Syed came out of the closet and left Walford before Christian could stop him) ... then the whole iceberg thing happens then... Christian ropes chairs together and when they go under, all four of them take it with them, Syed almost drowning, Christian saving him, finding lifejackets, then them 4 having to swim out together while dragging the chairs, someohow they lose the other 2 partners and Syed loses his chairs, then they're a safe distance away and Christian tells Syed to get on the chairs, they debate but Christian insists, Syed lays flat on the chairs with Christian bobbing in the water (noticing any similarities to Rose on the wood with Jack in the water? :o) and Christian starts slipping in and out of conciousness due to the coldness, and instead of holding hands Syed has his around Christian's neck and then tells him how much he really means to him and how his feelings haven't changed, Syed realises Christian is slipping away (has he heard?) just as Syed's partner finds them, he tells them that Christian's guy got sucked into the whirlpool thing and has died, Syed frantically informs his partner to help him revive Christian, it works, Syed has to give him mouth to mouth while bobbing on the chair, Christian comes around, he is heartbroken when he realises whats happened to his partner, but then they see a lifeboat and know they have to swim out to it, they do so and they're helped onboard, some people share their warm clothes and stuff with them, Syed and Christian are both in a bad way, Syed from coldness/pnuemonia and Christian more from the death than the fact that he has water in his lungs!! Anyways, Syed and his stupid partner sit together and Christian sits on the row next to them, Christian is comforting a little girl whose lost both her parents, night ends and morning comes and no one has rescued them, people are dying onboard from .. well obvious reasons (havent really figured it out) and the bodies start smelling so the 'captain' of the boat makes a decision to start throwing them overboard. They're worried open wounds might attract sharks, this means throwing the little girl's parents overboard and she's begging Christian not to let them do it but he tells her its the only way, bodies are disposed off, no one is really talking on board, Syed goes into shock while Christian is trying to be strong. They release the last lot of SOS fireworks and just hope someone rescues them. Chryed avoid each other, each to traumautised by what's happened but then Syed's guy starts having an attack of some sort, Christian is the first person to start giving him CPR, He tries to save his life, Syed's screaming at Christian to save him but eventually Christian admits that there's nothing they can do, Syed instantly starts yelling at him the moment Christian declares softly that the guy is dead... Syed is banging his fists onto Christian's chest screaming at him and breaks down in Christian's arms. The captain admits that they need to get rid of the body asap because he knows that there's a high chance of dangerous whales/sharks around, Christian admits that its better to get rid of it, Syed stops angrily and tells Christian he's not allowed to but Christian says they have to otherwise they all die! Syed pulls himself out of Christian's arms and asks him if Christian would ever throw him overboard, Christian admits that he wouldn't and neither of them say anything. They notice a ship that's seen them, its on the horizon though... The captain relents and agrees to keep the body onboard because they can see the rescue ship, Syed states that he wants to return his partner's body back to his parents because 'its what he would have wanted'... Syed coldly turns away from Christian and sits with the dead body .. Christian goes to the other side of the boat and he's trying to entertain the few kids onboard, take their mind of the circumstances that they're in... it works.. Christian tries to go over to Syed twice but he turns him away telling him to leave him alone, 'HE was my partner - not you' is something Syed keeps saying.. Christian and the little girl have formed a bond and she asks whats going to happen to her when they get rescued, Christian admits that he doesn't know. The rescue ship is closer and closer, people are cheering because they know that they're being rescued. Mini Speedboats/boats are already coming towards them taking passengers off and putting them onto the ship, Syed refuses to go without the body and eventually gets onto a boat. Christian and the captain go last, they get into the speedboat, as they approach the ship, something happens to Christian, he collapses and is slipping out of conciosuness and is rushed into the infirmary... Syed doesnt realise... Syed recovers.. they dock at ... somewhere ...and Christian is rushed off in an emergency, all Syed sees is his limp blue body rushed past with oxygen masks and everything on... Syed goes to chase him but cant get through the scrum of people trying to disembark.. he manages to find out that Christian is being flown back to the UK instantly, Syed books tickets for himself and the body, he immediately returns it to the parents and goes to Christian, Christian has severe pneuomonia and other life threatening stuff, Syed suddenly realises the true prospect of losing Christian, everyone is at Christian's bedside, he slips into a coma, his brain has shut down from the shock of everything and the death, him being strong was an auto pilot and now that his body knows whats happened it can't cope, that HYPOCRITE doesnt allow Syed through, Syed finally sees him properly and leaves the hospital in hysterics, Christian comes around to his family and friends (minus Syed) and starts the process of recovery.. Syed finally slips past when the hypocrite goes home to change and whatnot and apologises for everything, Christian disagrees telling him that he is actually right, Syed is confused, Christian says that they're not partners so Syed doesn't 'owe' him anything, Roxy is eavesdropping at this point, Syed tells him that he still loves him and wants to be with him properly, Christian rejects the idea saying the deaths of their partners are too raw and that Syed is only looking for comfort, Christian discharges himself but not before telling Syed to come to terms with everything like himself and they agree to arrange a meet up point in a few months, Christian leaves Syed in the hospital and leaves to go back to Walford. Weeks pass and they both start recovering, Roxy nags Christian for info and one day he finally tells her everything from top to bottom, she tells Christian that he's being stupid because Syed still loves him, Christian makes it clear that IF they get together it has to be for forever this time... Roxy goes to see Syed and realises he feels the same... Christian and Syed bump into each other when Syed returns to visit his family, they agree to go out together.. they go for a walk in a park a few miles out and walk through for hours just talking about their lives since each other, everything that happened onboard, their past... then they both admit that they love the other and only want to be with them.. Christian also says that he wants to adopt the little girl that he met on the ship, she's in an orphanage and he feels a real bond with her and knows that she'll be happy with them... Syed instantly agrees and just as the sun sets behind them... they share a lingering kiss..


End file.
